kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Socially Awkward
Speak to Maria Holmes at the CTM building in Hollywood |level = Level 5 |location = CTM Management and Publicity, Hollywood |rewards = +30, +15 |previous = Home and Hearth Haters Gonna Hate |following = Celebrity Matchmaker}}After meeting Kim Kardashian at her home in Beverly Hills, and discovering that your new Rival, Dirk/Willow, has been writing mean tweets about you, you will receive a call from your manager, Simon Orsik. Simon suggests you meet with a publicist he knows, called Maria Holmes. Swipe left to scroll to the left of the screen. To travel to Maria's office, you'll need to take the bus. Tap the gold bus icon and select Hollywood from the menu to travel there for 6. Swipe right to scroll to the right of the screen. The building you're looking for is CTM Management and Publicity, which is the third building in Hollywood. Tap the yellow building icon and tap the yellow speech bubble with "Maria's Office" to enter the building. Maria Holmes will start talking as soon as you step through the door. During the conversation, Maria advises you to go on a date to get rid of your status as a homewrecker. At the end of the conversation, you can choose to get revenge on your Rival for all of the mean tweets or you can choose to take the high road. If you choose to get revenge, celebrity journalist Ray Powers will post a plastic surgery rumor about your rival to your feed. After talking to Maria, tap the yellow speech bubble next to Simon. He suggests that you talk to Kim Kardashian to help you find a date. This will unlock the next goal, Celebrity Matchmaker. Dialogue Simon's Call= |-| Meeting Maria= '''2 I did. |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1''' Hm... sounds to me like s/he's jealous. Do you have a boyfriend, girlfriend, or... any friends? Don't tell me you're a bitter longer. I WON'T represent another one of those. '''2 That's a good way to make enemies! Do you have a... different boyfriend, girlfriend, or... any friends? Don't tell me you're a bitter longer. I WON'T represent another one of those. |Your Dialogue #4 = 1''' & '''2 I'm not. |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Well, then it's easy: go on a date! You won't be seen as a home wrecker if you're clearly not wrecking any homes? |Your Dialogue #5 = A date? |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = That's what I JUST said. A date shouldn't be hard to find: this city is filled with lonely, if not desperate people - maybe stay away from the desperate ones, though. |Your Dialogue #6 = Hm... |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = Oh! And I almost forgot. As part of my comprehensive package, I can also take to the internet and get some revenge on Dirk Diamonds/Willow Pape. Just a little rumor, some gossip to get some negative attention on him/her if you'd like. |Your Dialogue #7 = A''' (Get revenge.) '''B (Take high road.) |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = A''' Who needs therapy when blasting someone online makes me feel better than all the CBT and SSRIs in the world could? +6, +3 '''B You're no fun! I'll just have to relieve my stress some OTHER way then. +6, +3 |Your Dialogue #8 = A''' & '''B ...}} |-| Feed= |-| After the meeting= Category:Goals